Winter Love
by SweetieLove
Summary: Fighting a dreaded disease, moving on over the loss of a loved one-these are tests of courage in our life that makes it hard to move forward. Hope is not lost in the midst of our struggles, yet one cannot expect for the departed to come back. Oneshot.


**Authoress Note:** Another entry for the Village Square Writing Festival and now the theme is **Bravery**. I almost had a hard time with this one since this is little Mary in her young naive age. Please don't be too harsh on the comments, I didn't capture Mary perfectly here, I know that already. And for fuure reference, **Ate **means elder sister in Filipino. Just wanted to show that her little sister is also polite like her. ^^ Well then, just enjoy…: D

**Disclaimer:** I'd need 100 trillion reviews first before I'll be able to own Harvest Moon. XD

**Winter Love**

Snow of different shapes and sizes slowly began to descend around the small land of Mineral Town. Surely, everybody will be excited about the falling crystals of ice, but nobody will definitely be excited for the snowstorms that will hit here.

Darkness soon reigned over my little Library and I guess I really need to close now. As I locked the doors and closed the windows, I slowly realized something.

_The Starry Night Festival will be coming soon._

-0-

"Thank you for the lovely dinner, Mother." I said with a smile as I finished wiping my mouth with the white cloth mother prepared on the table.

"Good night dear. Don't forget the newly-arrived books we sent in for tomorrow okay?" She said with a beautiful smile, her eyes fixated on cleaning up the table.

I hurried to my room where I decided to somehow read the letters that came by just this morning.

-0-

A letter from the publishing company, another one from the paper works organization, 2 more from an advertising company and another pamphlet on buying a new house, is there even a single letter that isn't about my books right now? I'm getting headaches nowadays because of these piles of paper scattered in my room.

I was about to give up when a package suddenly fell from my recent pile. It wasn't that big, more like a size of a shoebox if you ask me, or maybe even less.

With one swift swing of my fingers, I was able to quickly unwrap the package and slowly unfold it before my very eyes. A gasp escaped from my mouth as I marveled on the rough exterior of the new leather-bound book in my lap.

I took it out from the box and quickly noticed that it had a matching pen to it. My eyes glittered in complete amazement as to how such a magnificent object is now held within my tiny hands. A smile soon escaped from my lips as I grasped the pen with my tiny fingers and held on to it, as if some kind of magnetism between me and the book.

There was a title marked of pure gold shining from the light of my small lamp. _Starry Night_, it said and nothing more was seen but a tiny parchment in the pocket of the book.

_To whomever is the owner of this book,_

_WRITE FROM THE HEART. BASE IT ON YOUR MEMORIES. CHERISH IT WITH YOUR WHOLE SOUL._

_Anonymous…_

I adjusted my glasses and slowly reread the small parchment now trembling in my hands. I breathed out a sigh as tears slowly slid down my face. I closed the book and now went to bed to think.

Based on what I have experienced, Starry Night Festivals are one of the activities most families look forward to; the occasion simple consists of family dinner and some family bonding time gazing at the stars, wishing all the things they want to happen, sooner or later. It may seem ironic to think, that festival is a very simple activity. But eating a feast together with your family and gazing at the stars just wanting for the moment to last is one of the greatest gifts of love you can receive in your life.

I've always wished on the same wishing star every year since I was 5, so that someday I may have a sibling to take care of, to love and play with, and to have someone to be there in the midst of my adversaries.

As I grew up, I soon learned that my actions were futile, hopeless even. Wishing on a star did me no good, so I started going to the church more often to pray for my mother's condition to heal since I wanted a baby sibling badly. My mom had some malfunctions with her body after I was born. She didn't regret the decision she made for me to be introduced to a new life, but I can see the sadness in her eyes showing the intense emotion she feels right now. She's also trying to cope up from her sadness but I think her attitude is getting in the way for her.

It may seem selfish of me to just beg for my mother to have an operation in the city to fix her, but then again, where will we even get the money for that? Reading soon became my hobby, as well as writing, as I tried to cope up with my depression of being an only child. My parents even bought all the books, pens, materials I wanted, but I never got the only treasure I needed left to complete my empty heart.

Every year since then, we never failed to celebrate the Starry Night Festival together. My parents always loved me; they'll even sacrifice a big percentage of their salary just for Starry Night alone. I really love them very much, my love for them getting stronger and stronger at each passing day.

As tears slowly welled up my eyes, I could not help but smile at the thought of me and my brother or sister, both loving our parents dearly with all our hearts.

I know I won't be able to have a baby sibling, but in the end, I learned that some things are not just for you to have. As I gazed back on the stars, I started to feel the hollow feeling in my chest slowly dissolving. A breeze passed by my window, and an emotion I once never knew- the emotion of happiness, of contentment- started to seep through my body.

_I love you baby Sandra; I'm never going to forget you._

-0-

Winter 24th. Starry Night Festival.

The big day is finally here, I guess. It's just around 8 a.m. so maybe I'll go check the mailbox.

The whole town was still blanketed with cold, white snow and I had a hard time opening the mailbox because of its frosty sides which caused me a good numbing of my fingers and a few soft curses too. Once I got the letters, I quickly went back up inside and fixed myself for some nice, warm hot chocolate.

I quickly sorted out the letters from advertisements to brochures to companies who want to buy my book.

Well, since the library's closed for today and we aren't going to go hiking today, I went to my room and decided to write about my reflection last night.

I tapped my pen on the first page and suddenly, I saw another parchment of paper rolled in the pocket of the book. I quickly took it out and quietly sobbed as I placed the paper on the table.

_Thank you, Ate Mary. I love you too._

For a while, I didn't understand all the things that had happened but one thing's for sure, I can still feel the presence of my little sister in my life.

Getting over her loss was something I had a hard time keeping a secret. Even Sasha and Manna never even knew a single hint about it. I'm really happy though that somehow, my little sister has shown me one of the greatest things about life.

She may be gone, though but I'll never forget her even though I was only able to hear her heart beat once and her feet kicking at mother's stomach. I still miss her even though it's been years that have passed since I last felt her.

I was about to write the first when suddenly someone knocked on the door. It was barely audible, considering the fact that my window was already open and there wasn't any noise from outside.

"May I come in, dear?"

It was mother. I breathed out a sigh and smiled. "Come in, Mother."

She entered still in her nightgown, her face still a bit disoriented from her awakening but if you look closely enough, you can see a look of anxiety and shock. Did mother see a ghost or something like that?

She sat down and looked at me in the eyes, orbs filled with concern and love showering upon her face. She shuddered and soon enough opened her mouth to talk.

"What do you like to do for Starry Night, dear?" She said with a smile.

I giggled and showed my mom the list of ideas I've been planning since autumn with Ann and Popuri. She smiled and nodded at my suggestions, her expression never changing. We both agreed on making stew, some red curry and chocolate cake for this year. I can't wait for tonight!

-0-

After finishing up dinner, I gazed back on the stars with my parents on Mother's Hill. We ate dinner as a picnic here since the forecast said that there won't be any storms, and luckily we were the only ones here. I slowly counted all the constellations I could see…

There was Pegasus, Hercules, Virgo and, my favorite, the encyclopedia in a trash can. Sandra made that one.

A few drops escaped from my eyes as I recalled the thoughts I had so far. I've just realized that my sister will never be here in this world again, even just a second to gaze again at the beautiful sky we have now, even just a minute to smell the scent of Father's new, freshly-picked flowers or even just an hour to taste mother's great curry.

The stars twinkled and I saw a constellation I just read recently, The Huntress, symbol of bravery and loyalty.

Somewhat like me, even in my own small way. I was always afraid of losing people dear to me, but now, I was able to toss it aside and lived my life to the fullest. I'm sure that my parents think so too, since my mom was brave enough to fight the disease she once had.

"Look, a shooting star!" My dad pointed out and we all closed our eyes to make a silent prayer to the Harvest Goddess before we descend down the steep mountain. I'm sure mother will wish about some new magazines for the Library and Dad will wish about new plants in the mountain. But for me, I'll wish for the sake for our family. We may not be complete but her presence around us will us help move forward.

_I wish that Sandra continues to inspire me to have courage in our everyday lives._

And with that, we packed and left.


End file.
